


Little Stories

by guitarsNthings



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarsNthings/pseuds/guitarsNthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Danny freezes, because this moment isn't meant for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little bit rusty, so I apologize for any errors on my part. It's been...almost five years since I last wrote anything for this fandom that I actually felt was good enough to post.
> 
> Link to fic on tumblr [Little Stories, #1](http://wnb-writesthings.tumblr.com/post/115250064437)

Danny has a thing for Steve’s bed. It’s big – bigger than his crappy pullout bed, and at three in the morning, it contains one Steve McGarrett. Danny had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had been walking past Steve’s room when he saw the light turn on. “Danny?” Steve squints, looks at the alarm clock, and then at Danny. “It’s three in the morning. What are you doing up?”

“Bathroom.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steve rolls onto his side, and Danny sighs when Steve makes no move to turn off the light. Danny crosses the room quietly, going to turn off the light, and then, Steve says in a sleepy tone, “I was going to read.”

“Like you said, it’s three in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

“Danny-”

“Steve, just go to sleep.”

Steve gets a look on his face, and Danny sighs, then takes a step closer to Steve’s bed.

“I will tackle you.”

Which is exactly how, at seven the next morning, Danny wakes up in Steve’s bed, Steve’s face buried in his neck, his breath warm against Danny’s skin. “Are you awake?” When Steve doesn’t respond, Danny carefully pushes his fingers through Steve’s hair, marveling at how vulnerable Steve looks now. His face, normally masked to avoid showing emotion, is sleep-softened, and when Steve rolls his shoulders, then settles a hand on Danny’s back.

Danny realizes that he’s going to know what Steve looks like when he’s just woken up, those first few moments, when there’s nothing wrong in the world and there’s no such thing as criminals, detectives, and Navy SEALs. When Steve whispers, “Morning,” into Danny’s neck, his lips brushing over a pulse point, Danny freezes, because this moment isn’t meant for him. He’s not supposed to be in bed with Steve, and he is most definitely not supposed to now know what Steve’s cock feels like, trapped against his leg. Finally, Danny manages,

“Morning,” and he can feel Steve smile against his neck. Danny would be perfectly fine with Steve moving his hips away, but Steve doesn’t, and instead, presses the lightest kiss to that pulse point in Danny’s neck, just below his jaw, and Danny knows Steve can feel his pulse start to race. “Steve,” Danny starts, “ _Steve_.”

“What is it?” Steve pulls back, looks up at Danny, and he looks worried, like he misread something, and Danny realizes in an instant that _Steve had been awake the whole time._

“You were awake.” Danny catches Steve’s smile, and he tilts his head back into the pillow, letting Steve find that pulse point again with his mouth.

Danny finds out that morning what Steve looks like when he comes, his whole body tensing, his toes curling, his eyelids fluttering shut as he moans.

And if the visual is enough to push him over the edge, well.


End file.
